Scars
by StrawberryDream15
Summary: It burned intensely. She had never felt such physical pain in her life, but at the same time the sensation felt strangely satisfying. Her conscience screamed to keep going, to make even deeper gashes. She obeyed with no regret.
1. Fragments

**Hana's Heads-Up: Hey, everyone. Okay, I'll be straight here: this story will be pretty dark. I want to take a shot at writing something disturbing for once. Now, this may become something to wow about, or completely flop. I don't know. But I'll try my best for sure. Still can't figure out all the details to this story yet. I will just let the story unravel itself, I guess. XD**

**So here you are. A dark look on Miya's inner self. YP will never be mine to own.**

* * *

Fragments

It broke.

Just like that, it snapped. My doll.

My doll of Makoto-kun.

I don't know how it happened. I was just squeezing it like I always do. But maybe... Maybe I was hugging it a bit too tightly.

More like clinging onto it for dear life. Tch, it was because I was desperate. Longing for something...

But I really did embrace it too roughly. And look what I've done now: it's broken.

I now stare at the disfigured toy sprawled on the floor, the head disconnected from the rest of the body. That's right. The neck cracked sharply, thus splitting the doll in two.

It was too sudden. Happened at the speed of lightning, with the distinct snap echoing throughout my ear canals. The eerie sound still repeats over and over in my head, and it just won't stop playing.

Oh, he was dressed in handsome clothes. And that smile I painted on his face: it lit up my world, just gazing at him everyday and hugging him close. He was so perfect, so suitable.

At least the _idea_ of him was.

Now he's broken. I can't hug him anymore. He's torn in two and can't be mended back.

_Or am _I_ the broken one?_

He was the only doll replica I had. Sure, I can make another, but it just won't be the same.

And now I continue to stare at the ruined figure resting helplessly at my feet, giving no sign of hope and love.

I can no longer feel the warmth from him that once existed.

_What have I done?_

* * *

**Super short, huh? Yeah. Disappointing. But some of these chapters will be for a reason, I promise. Didn't seem to fit the summary? Just ignore for now.**

**Continue? Yes? No? Please give feedback by leaving a review! I'd love to hear what you guys think. :3**


	2. Hollow

**Hana's Heads-Up: So I guess people are interested in this! XD Okay, here is a flashback to when Miya was just entering her preteens.**

* * *

Hollow

_"Miya! My daughter! How was your day at school?" The owner of Château Seika spread out his arms, beckoning his ten-year-old child to run to him and embrace him. Instead she stared at the ground as she was escorted out of the limo, bangs shielding her eyes. No response came from her._

_Satou accompanied Miya as she stomped up the steps into the grand Koshiro mansion while Shiotani shut the limo door. Her father glanced helplessly at his reclusive daughter, attempting cheery conversation starters and failing._

_Her heels clacked loudly on the sparkling tile. An ominous aura radiated from her, seeping into the air that surrounded her being. Maids and butlers that she passed by quickly steered clear from her path with a glint of terror flashing in their eyes. Miya strode towards her room, head lowered and a deep scowl plastered on her face._

_Finally, she came before the door to her sanctuary. Without waiting for neither Satou nor Shiotani's assistance, she flung the door open and slammed it shut once inside._

_Satou arrived just then. "Milady! What are you—" He was cut off by the loud click of the lock._

_Shiotani appeared behind his brother shortly after. "What happened?"_

_"She... She wants privacy," Satou replied quietly, slowly releasing his grip on the door handle. "Let's give her some time."_

_"I'm worried about her." Shiotani frowned. "She's been like this for years now, and never once have I seen a smile on her face."_

_"Well," Satou sighed, "all we can do is just hope."_

_~x~_

_Inside her silent bedroom, Miya set her bag in a corner. She paused for a few seconds before clicking the lights off. Then she threw herself onto her giant bed and buried her face into a pillow. And wept._

_The tears flowed rapidly from her pain-filled eyes and rolled down her cheeks. One by one, salty water droplets began soaking the delicate fabric of the sheets and pillowcase. Her chest heaved with violent sobs, the mixed anger and agony pouring out from her._

_Minutes passed. Hours. During the elapsed time, her act had not diminished in severity._

_A knock sounded at her door. "Milady? It's time for supper." Shiotani's calm voice rang from outside._

_Miya could barely manage to utter her command. "G-go away!" she hollered, her voice cracking as the sobs continued to escape from her lips._

_"But Milady__—_"

_"I said, go! Leave me alone! All of you!"_

_Silence followed at the door. Then soft footsteps slowly died away._

_The redhead trembled with emotion as she struggled to sit up in bed, clutching the tear-soaked pillow close to her chest._

_The sky was gradually darkening, and the room's brightness lowered. Miya turned and stared at her unpainted wall. No color adorned the surface, not even one tiny drop of hue._

_How empty it was._

_"Just leave me alone..." Her voice wavered as more tears threatened to fall. She shut her eyes, and the river started to flow again._

I'm a nobody after all.

_Through the blur she raced to the huge mirror sitting atop her dresser. Peering at it, her reflection screamed of the hideous, messy hair she owned; the revolting appearance of her makeup-stained face due to crying._

_So _ugly_._

_Enraged at the mirror, her life, and mostly her existence, Miya snatched up the scissors on the table. In an uncontrollable frenzy she pulled a huge tuft of hair away from her head with the free hand. Following that went the blades for her despicable scarlet strands._

_But her act was too hasty and the scissors came in contact with her arm, missing the hair completely. She winced as she threw her weapon on the ground and examined her wound. There were two small punctures and some abrasions, including not much blood._

_Though the pain was distinctly there, she was surprised to find herself actually liking the feeling. It felt strangely enticing. So amazing. Her skin tingled with glee._

_Miya chuckled darkly as her gaze landed on the scissors that still lay by her feet._

_An idea was forming in her mind._

* * *

**This story will be told in a weird order. You'll see. I'm just getting started with the disturbing theme at this point. :P**

**How was the second chap? I'm still getting used to writing like this. Not the typical for me. XD**

**Thanks for reviewing! **

**1.) Guest**

**2.) Mikashimotaku**

**3.) xBaka-chanx**

**4.) Rei Star**

**5.) beyondinfinite**

**6.) TheLastofUs**

**Review? :3**


End file.
